Attack on titan: Bonds
by Heander
Summary: This is if Eren saves Petra when she is about to be killed by the female titan. Sorry, I am poor at summaries plus this is my first story. It is an ErenxPetra fanfic pairing so if you do not like this pairing, just a disclaimer. I am more than free to suggestions.
1. Chapter 1: New Bonds

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Attack on Titan, if I did would Levi squad have gotten their asses killed off so soon?**

 **Chapter 1: New Bonds**

"Five years ago when the walls first fell," Stated Petra "Could they be using the facts used from the attack to narrow down suspects on the assumption that's when the spy infiltrated us?" Petra had been growing worrisome for Eren. The boy allowed her to feel something she had not in a long time, but she just ignored the feelings for the time being. Her squad had been in the forest after unknowingly baiting the female titan into a trap.

"Does that mean the female titan is the one who killed Sonny and Beane?" Said Eld. He too was a bit suspicious of the entire situation and who just might be the rogue among the corp. The blonde man had thought of the entire situation as a huge clusterfuck.

"The commander asked me something after that happened…" Remembered Petra. The others in the squad who were in nodded their heads in agreement. The blonde woman was not the only who got spoken to by the commander.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"What do you see? What do you think the enemy is?" Commander Erwin had said to Erwin very mysteriously._

 ** _Flashback end_**

"Oh so that is what Erwin had meant…he was meaning to try and attempt to see if anyone could be seriously trusted…" Eren was seriously off put on the fact that there was an ulterior motive to their mission after all.

"We might have even been allowed to join the operation if we'd known that answer." Eld was sad that he could not answer that question correctly.

"Well I knew, I just never decided to tell any of you. You know why" Questioned Oluo cheekily.

"Why?" Asked Petra/Eld. All of the others were wondering if he had been serious or not, though most of the time it was all jokes to him.

"I guess you guys like you wouldn't know, huh?" Oluo had asked, mimicking Levi. Petra just looked at him with a look of boredom, but he continued on. "You're nowhere near my level yet after all."

"Seriously, are you still trying to imitate Captain Levi? He doesn't talk like that." Petra said remembering him attempting to imitate Levi in the past.

'If this succeeds, then we might actually learn the truth of this world…' Eren said in deep thought with himself.

"He wasn't in the right, I'll tell you that" Said a horse faced cadet to the blonde haired tactician "If we'd actually been told that a titan had inside info, we would have handled things differently."

"No, it wasn't wrong Jean…" Said the blonde. This had caused a reaction from the now identified Jean.

"Do you know how many soldiers died? We cannot afford casualties, especially with the lack of recruits this year who decided to coward out to the garrison and military police." Said Jean, he couldn't believe the word of his comrade but believed that Armin was going to get to a point.

"Jean," Started Armin "I believe you should look at the bigger picture. If there was a spy, the Commander could not compromise a perfect trap setup with Eren as the bait. It would compromise the entire operation, this could lead to some interesting revelations in the future."

Jean had started to ponder Armin's words.

"Eren," Eld Started "If you didn't know already, you'll soon learn why. Erwin Smith was made commander and put in charge of the fate of humanity for a reason"

"It is why he has Captain Levi's trust!" Continued Petra.

"That's assuming you survive long enough, of course." Oluo said with grave seriousness in his tone of voice, that being a very rare thing that he ever spoke with.

 **(Time skip through the rest of Armin's little speech and when the female titan called all titans to her)**

A blue flare was then signaled for the retreat of all scouts that were still alive. All forces had seen this and returned a fellow signal in the air, confirming and passing off the message. All troops seemed to be relieved to be heading home, some more than others but all were sad for their fallen comrades who sacrificed their lives. They had started moving from the trees and advancing towards their horses.

"Looks like it's over." Gunter commanded "Let's get back to the horses! Prepare to withdraw!"

"You heard the man," Oluo said lazily while getting up "Let's go see what the bastard riding inside it looks like."

"Did they really find out who it is?" Eren asked Petra.

"All thanks to you!" Petra said in her normal enthusiastic attitude.

"Huh? But I didn't do anything." Eren asked her, even questioning himself.

"You trusted us, remember?" Petra said with heart "Things turned out this way because you chose to stick with us. Making the right call is a pretty hard thing to do, you know!"

"Hey, now. Quit pamperin' him, Petra." Oluo said, clearly jealous. "All did he help? All he did was whine like a pathetic little brat. I guess the likes of him even making it out alive are praiseworthy, but only after mission completely finished."

"Yes, I get it already!" Eren said in defeat.

"Oluo! Petra!" Eld called out "For a couple of soldier who cried and pissed their pants during their first battle, you've really grown!"

"Don't mentioned that!" Petra cried out angrily "Are you trying to make him lose respect for me, Eld?!"

'What if what Eld said makes Eren think less of me…wait why am I thinking about losing Eren's respect…no I will leave those feelings to figure out till after we complete this mission.' Petra thought to herself. Petra was ashamed in how she thought of Eren before she got to know him, only thinking of him as a monster. Petra wanted to make it up to Eren, she wanted to risk life and limb for humanity's hope.

'Whoa Petra really did piss herself?! I don't blame her, we were at the brinks of death. But why is she concerned for my respect? I thought that she only thinks of me as a monster?!' Eren was pondering in his mind and looking shocked at Petra. 'Ah well I guess people who want respect, want respect from those who they care for.'

"It is the truth Eren," Eld said to Eren why Petra was glaring daggers at Eld "Just so you know I never pissed myself Eren."

"You idiot! I'll have you know I have the highest kill count!" Said Oluo while trying to defend himself "I'm the best, you moron!"

"There's more to a soldier's merits than just kill counts!" Eld rebutted.

At this point they were using their ODM gear to soar through the trees.

Then Eren asked a question that made everyone besides Petra and Eren laugh.

"Petra, does that mean it sprayed everywhere in mid-air?!" Eren asked.

Then she looked down in shame and shock with a frown on her face. Eren was about to say sorry before Gunter interrupted them.

"Everyone quite fooling around!" Ordered Gunter "Are you on a picnic or something?! We are outside the walls, you know!... also I never wet myself Eren." At that last statement Eren laughed internally.

Then from an area off in the distance a rogue scout signals a green flare.

'Oh. That must be a message from Captain Levi." Thought Gunter as he saw the signal flare.

"We're rendezvousing with the Captain! Save the chatter until we're home!" Gunter said as he shot a flare in the air.

The rogue had seen this response and headed towards it, preparing for an assault against them.

'Captain Levi is that you? No…It's not.' Gunter thought to himself.

"Who are you?" Gunter yelled, asking the rogue their name.

Next thing was Gunter was killed by the rogue. All the others had now noticed this and started to be on alert, still grieving the death of Gunter.

"Eren don't stop and keep moving!" Oluo said with concern for Eren.

"But Gunter…" Eren only managed to get this out before hearing Petra and Eld.

"Who's that?!" Questioned Petra in confusion and anger.

"Protect Eren!" Eld had yelled.

"What now Eld?" Oluo asked Eld.

"There's no time to get our horses! Head for HQ at full speed!" The blond responded with.

The squad had continued a little further before realizing that the rogue was actually the female titan that was supposedly captured. Then they saw the rogue fall back for her transformation. Thunder then stuck the ground, indicating that the titan form was back.

The others stared in shock as they watched a titan come sprinting towards them.

"The female titan!" Exclaimed Eld.

"This time I will kill her myself!" Eren yelled with hate in his heart and anger in his eyes, while reaching to bite his fingers.

"Eren! Stop, the three of us will take her down! Head to the HQ and don't get killed!" Eld said with concern in his voice.

Just then when he was about to ignore orders and transform, he heard a voice.

"Eren you must have faith in us!" Petra said painfully. When Eren looked at her, she had some tears down hear cheeks.

'I must fight in order to protect those I hold most dear. I will comeback if there is trouble. But I have put my faith in you Petra, Eld, and Oluo! Please just don't die!' thought Eren, thinking that he could come back and save them if needed.

"Okay, I have faith in my squads victory!" Eren exclaimed, when he looked over, he saw Petra smiling at him.

Knowing that the fate of humanity lies in their hands, they had started towards the female titan while Eren zoomed away on his ODM gear. He saw the trio blind the female, then started to cut up the muscles on their arms. Just then Eren remembered what Levi told him about not knowing the correct decision, so then he realized that he abandoned his teammates and made the wrong decision of not fighting.

Eren could see the enemies eye about to come back when Eren yelled to them while coming back as fast as he could.

"Eld, Petra, Oluo, get out of the way, the female's eye is about come back." Eren yelled to the trio. Two of them reacted in time and backed away onto another set of trees.

The unlucky one was Eld, he had been bit in half by the rogue. Seeing this, Eren stared with shock while still moving back to them. When Petra and Oluo saw this though, it broke them. The female charged Oluo and swiped him out the way and killed him.

At this point, Eren had reached them and saw Oluo die as well. He then saw the female about to crush Petra, but before that could happen there was another human being transformed into a titan. It was Eren, he caught the rogues leg before it could kill Petra. Roaring, Eren had alarmed the scouts that he had transformed, reinforcements coming to back him up and recover him.

'Eren…he saved me.' That was all the golden eyed girl could think as she moved to a safe area from the fighting, hoping to support Eren as backup.

Petra watched Eren starting to struggle against the female titan. Petra decided to render certain body parts of the enemy titan, useless. Whilst the female was taken to the ground by Eren with him roaring in its face, Petra had managed to cut the rogue's arms useless. Then Eren tore off the titans legs. All that was left were the females body and head.

When Eren saw this, he decided to cut open her nape with his teeth, deciding that capturing the female titan was more important than killing her. When doing this, he was shocked at what was seen, Annie Leonehardt was crying. This was the moment Levi had arrived with Mikasa, Levi decided that it was the best decision to for him to cut out Annie and Mikasa cuts out Eren. Levi noticed that Petra was still alive and caught a glance from her as she was crying over her fallen comrades.


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Attack on Titan. If I did own Attack on Titan I would make my series the next Walking Dead with all the killing of good characters.**

 **Chapter 2: Discovery**

Immediately when Petra saw Eren being pulled out of his titan, she came rushing to see him surprisingly conscious but incredibly tired out.

"P-Petra? M-Mikasa? Did I complete the mission?" Eren asked the two in a hushed manner.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that we failed you Eren…" Petra said ashamed and put her head down, Eren Noticed this right away and put his hand on her shoulder with all the strength he had left.

"You didn't fail me, you are the only reason that we managed to defeat Annie and capture her." Eren said before fainting from exhaustion.

Petra had decided to carry Eren. 'Eren…thank you so much for saving my life'

Mikasa decided to not even ponder on the emotions displayed by Petra.

Petra made her way to the horses with Eren in hands who, she was carrying bridal style. Mikasa was also with her, who was there to make sure Petra didn't do anything funny. Captain Levi was also there with them who was carrying an unconscious and mutilated Annie. Levi cut off her limbs so she couldn't transform on them again.

They eventually made their way to the horses at the edge of the forest. The Levi and Petra had put Annie and Eren both in the back of their respective horses. Mikasa rode on her own horse.

The group eventually met up with a squad with a wagon and to make things easier for them, Petra watched over Eren and Annie. Eren because he was precious to her, but Annie to make sure Annie doesn't wake up. Annie would occasionally move around in her sleep and mutter something to do with her father and returning home, but Petra didn't know what it meant for lack of information. Eren had been sleeping soundly though and seemed to be in the same pain as her.

"We are approaching the walls!" Levi shouted, alerting everyone who had been in deep thought in their ride.

But before any of them could think any more, a single titan was behind them. The titan was an abnormal whose arms were crossed on its chest but was gaining speed at the wagon. The wagon was also carrying the dead bodies of some of their fallen comrades. Petra noticed this and the danger it put Eren in.

"Captain! If we do not take action and either kill the titan or drop some weight, Eren will be killed!" Petra said with sadness, realizing that they were in no condition to fight. That meant they would need to drop some of the bodies.

"Since we cannot fight the titan in our current conditions, we will need to drop some wait. Petra I want you to throw as many dead bodies as it takes for the wagon to out run the titan." Levi commanded. Everyone else was horrified by this order besides Petra who already knew why it was so. Soon enough they would realize that two of the objectives was in their wagon.

Then Petra had started to hurl bodies of soldiers that had names, families, were once alive, but sacrificed their lives for the better of humanity. Her eyes watered at the sight of her doing this. The wagon began to speed up and soon enough had run out of sight of the titan with the other horses.

She noticed Eren beginnings to stir and start having his eyes open.

"Eren…" That was the only word that Petra could manage to spit out to the titan shifter.

"It's all going to be good, we survived after all, right?" Eren said with a smile. Eren could see the pain in his eyes after seeing all their comrades besides Levi get murdered by Annie.

"Don't get so cocky Eren, hehe" Eren heard a voice from behind him, he now identified it as Reiner. "Just because you managed to take down the female titan means that you are better than us. Just don't let it get it to your head.

"It was not all me. After all, if Petra had not helped me, then I do not know what the outcome would have been." Eren spoke with happiness clearly in his voice from being saved by the golden eyed girl.

"Oh really? She had been telling us how you saved her from being killed off by the female." Said another voice. This was now identified as Armin.

When Petra heard this she blushed knowing that Eren had saved her. But Mikasa over heard the conversation and was filled with fury.

"Yeah…I was too slow though to save Oluo or Eld. I was too slow to realize that Gunter was being rushed with blades…I am completely useless…" Eren said ashamed in his lack of actions. "Then on top of all of it, squadrons of people sacrificed themselves to just keep the female titan at bay."

Annie heard him speak like this and pulled him in for a hug. This surprised everyone, and angered Mikasa, they had not know that Petra and Eren had a thing going on. They had however decided to not ponder or talk about it.

"Don't speak like that Eren," Petra said with a smile on her face that showed Eren nothing but pain, but still she smiled "You not only did humanity gain a victory by capturing the female titan, but you sealed up Trost district and slaughtered the titans the titans around the headquarters during your mission there."

Everyone had been shocked that Petra knew about Eren killing the titans around the headquarters. This was mostly due to the lack of information being spread around the ranks.

"Hey, how do you know about the massacre of titans that happened at Trost?" Said the horse faced teenager, who was now identified as Jean. But before Petra could answer, Levi interrupted them.

"Everyone be quiet, we are heading into the cities inner walls, I won't hear the last of it from Erwin if word gets about this very…odd conversation to say the least," Levi said with boredom "But to answer your question. We were informed of Eren's…accomplishments in Trost. So that included my entire squad needing to know of these things, at least what is now left of it." Jean was satisfied in hearing this.

The group was just meeting up with the other groups of surviving scouts at the gate of the city. The groups of citizens had a mixture of emotions being shown, the little kids were looking at the scouts like heros and the adults were either grieving or hoping that their loved one who set out, had not perished beyond the walls.

"Petra!" A civilian shouted. If there was a man who could be described as Petra's carbon copy, male version, then this man would be it. "Did you guys succeed? Did humanity gain another victory?"

This question silenced everyone around them. Majority of the scouts and all the civilians had gone silent to hear her answer, all knowing that she was part of the special operations squad and one of the most reliable sources for this answer.

"Yes…Humanity has gained a victory!" Petra had gained a reaction from the civilians and scouts, they had roared with approval "It is all thanks to Eren Jaeger!" When she said this she had pointed to Eren who had a smile on his face when the crowd roared with happiness.

'Your deaths have not been in vain…we will push forward for those who have fallen.' This seemed to be the general thoughts of all the scouts when they heard of humanity regaining victories.

"See Eren? All that death was not meaningless, it created hope for everybody. Maybe one day we will be unified as one." Petra said to Eren with her usual smile and kissed Eren on the cheek with everyone noticing and whooping in response.

"Ah, so you must be Eren." The older blonde man who also had blonde eyes spoke, now identified as Petra's father "Petra told me nothing but good things about you in the letters she wrote. I am Petra's father, Mr. Ral; it's Nice to meet you." The man offered Eren his hand for a shake, and Eren shook it.

"Yes, it is nice to meet the father of such a strong yet sweet young woman." Eren spoke with joy. When Petra heard this she had blushed from the compliment.

"Eren! Petra! Stop chatting with the civilians, we have to report in. After all, I have to find out who will be joining our squad since everyone else…died." Levi said in anguish. He had been inwardly grieving the loss of his squad.

The two said their goodbyes to Mr. Ral and got back on the single spare horse the scouts had left from the expedition. Since there was only one horse Eren got on and helped Petra on after him. She put her arms around his hips and head resting on him. Then Eren started following Levi who was just ignoring the couple. Levi was actually proud of Eren for all he has done, especially with his relationship with Petra.

The trio made their way to the old castle that the original Levi squad had setup base for Eren. Levi had left Annie with Hanji, from there he would be informed on her status. Erwin was also going to show up at the castle later on with the new addition to their squad. But, until then though it was the three of them sitting in the dinning room.

"Eren and Petra, when did you gain this bond?" Levi asked, genuinely curious "But before you answer, I have not a single problem with it but I just ask that you don't let it hinder missions."

"Well, I would say it was always there, we just addressed it after Annie was initially caught." Eren said "In all honesty though I thought that you might disapprove of us." This made Petra nod in agreement but simply made Levi laugh. He was thinking of why that might be but decided against bringing it up.

They then heard foot steps outside their door then a knock at the door. Petra got up to the door to open it. She could see six people: Erwin, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, and Sasha. In truth she only knew one of these people, but even so she had not really known him, that person being Commander Erwin. But she did have the 'pleasure' of catching glares from Mikasa, she could tell Mikasa was in love with him as well. She would care for this if it wasn't for the fact that Eren had openly shown to not love her in the same way, just like a brother loves his sister.

The six made their way into the room and sat at the table. Petra sat next to Eren and Mikasa sat on the other side to him. Armin sat next to Mikasa while Jean sat next across from Armin. Sitting next to Jean was Sasha with Connie next to her. Levi sat at one end of the table that was closer to Petra and Connie while Erwin sat opposite of him.

"Well to start off, this is the new additions to your squad" Erwin spoke in his usual polite manner "There are definitely enough rooms in this old scout base. It is quite ironic, the history on the castle. The castle was made when there were high hopes. Funny how things turn out." The nine at the table laughed a bit at the irony of the history.

"Also before we start, I would like thank Eren and Petra for taking down the female titan." Everyone acknowledged when Erwin said this. "But time to get onto why we are all gathered here."

"Yes…we are here to discuss the revealed identity of the female titan, only the original special operations squad know its identity." They all stared at what Levi for what he had said. "As you all know the titan shifter was subdued by Eren and Petra after they defeated it. But the person who this is, was Annie Leonehardt." Everyone but Levi, Eren, and Petra were shocked at this.

"Yes, I sent Hanji to take care of getting information and research Annie's powers, of course I told her to not to get herself killed while doing so." Erwin stated "As for this squad, you will be training and living here in the meantime while awaiting orders from me."

"Well I think that should be all to be discussed tonight, tomorrow we will discuss the possibilities for the identities of the armored and colossal titan. We will not right now because you all need to recover from that." Said Levi and everyone nodded "Petra I want you to look over Eren tonight, I need him to make a good recovery after that rough fight you two had with Annie." Mikasa was about to object to this until Armin noticed this and nodded a 'don't' to her.

Petra nodded a 'yes' to Levi.

Erwin had then decided to head back to his home. The rest had headed to their respective beds except the original three.

"Captain will I still stay in the dungeon? Or will I stay elsewhere?" Asked a confused Eren. Petra was also wondering this since Eren seemed to be more able to control his powers.

"Well I believe that if you managed to control your titan ability during the battle against Annie that you should sleep in Petra's room temporarily. This is all unless you two have a problem with it." Levi said. When Petra heard this she blushed thinking of sleeping in the same bed as Eren.

"Well I certainly don't" Stated the golden eyed girl.

"I would like that…to finally be able to sleep in a bed again after all these years…" Eren said with sadness and yet happiness in his voice. Petra heard the way he said this any felt sad for him thinking of the way he was treated after he was apprehended by the military police.

"Yeah, it should feel good." Levi said emotionlessly "I'm going to bed be sure to go too at a reasonable time so you are not useless in the morning." The two lovers nodded in agreement, then Levi walked off.

"So, everyone including Gunter, Eld, and Oluo knew of my deeds?" Eren asked Petra curiously. She nodded and smiled at this.

"Like them though, we all had to be precautious around you," when she said this, it made Eren a bit uneasy "But we were not exactly allowed to talk about it with you at the time. Anyways we should be heading to bed, you know." At this they both got up, but when Eren got up he started to fall because he passed out from exhaustion. Before he fell to the ground though, Petra's quick reflexes caught him.

'We must have worn him out today. I'll bring him up in my bed as a nice little surprise when he wakes up.' Petra thought as she carried Eren upstairs to her room. She had then noticed him sweating profusely. 'I guess he didn't care to tell us of him feeling sick, earlier. The kid carries so many burden's, I wonder how he can take it all. Even us from the survey corp. might see death all the time, but Eren sees his comrade sacrificing their lives for him plus being humanity's only hope left.' She frowned at thinking of carrying such a heavy burden.

Petra eventually reached her room with Eren in hands. She gently kicked open her door due to her arms being full and placed Eren in her bed. She then began to undress Eren due to him sweating in his sleep. She got his shirt off, which she started blushing profusely at seeing his bare chest but continued. She got to his pants and realized what she would eventually see and her face turned to a tomato. Petra then proceeded to take off his pants and then his underwear. She was wide-eyed at his large cock.

'Oh my…if Eren finds out I saw his penis then I will never hear the end of it,' she thought to herself 'But I guess there must be a cost to helping those whom you love.'

With this in thought she proceeded to cover him with blankets. She kissed him on his lips before speaking aloud.

"Goodnight Eren." Petra Whispered to Eren to Eren before falling asleep in a trance, staring into Eren's sleeping eyes before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy and envy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Attack on Titan. If I did own Attack on Titan I would make my series the next Walking Dead with all the killing of good characters.**

 **Chapter 3: Jealousy and Envy**

There was knocking at Petra's door, the door was already lose causing the door to fall open. "Petra, Eren, wake up we have cleaning to d-" Levi said this but was stopped mid sentence when he was a bit shocked to see Eren shirtless. Next to him was Petra holding onto Eren and smiling into his eyes. What shocked Levi was that he thought they had sex together, he smiled being proud of Eren for the deed.

"Captain it is not what it seems!" Petra and Eren said in Unison. But they both saw a smile that Levi almost never put on a smile but for some reason he was smiling at the two.

"Don't worry Eren I won't tell anyone about this little thing you have going on, after all I am proud of you for it." Levi said which had made Petra blush and Eren smile as well. At this point Eren had just noticed that he was naked while Levi exited the room.

"Wait, Petra why am I naked?" Eren asked confused. Petra giggled at his confusion.

"Well silly, you were sweating profusely and I was not about to let you sleep in clothes while you were burning up." Petra said smiling at him.

"Ah I see. I have been thinking about the expedition a lot since we got back." Eren said while Petra listened "How you said that you didn't want to lose respect from me…you don't have to worry about losing my respect for giving into your own fears. For me I will always respect those who would sacrifice their lives for humanity, you are at the top of that list for what you guys did for me." Eren then hugged her.

At this point Eren had gotten dressed and Petra had changed into her usual uniform and then they headed downstairs.

When downstairs they had seen everyone outside with Captain Levi so they went out there.

"Finally you guys decide to show up. Having too much fun upstairs last night?" Jean said with a smirk, making the couple blush at this.

"Alright get back to work everyone. As for you Jaeger I want you to clean the basement with Petra helping you. Who knows how long that basement has been dirty for?" As Levi said this Mikasa said something.

"But Captain why does Eren have to be with HER?!" Mikasa Exclaimed in anger. Everyone heard this and turned their heads at her disapproval "It is not like it is necessary."

"Mikasa don't argue with the Captains orders! He has his reasons for the decisions he makes." Everyone was surprised when it was Jean who said this.

"Mikasa I know you see me as more than your brother but you have to let go sometimes, me and Petra…love each other." Everyone was shocked at the titan shifters word besides Levi and Petra who just stood there holding Eren's arm close to her.

"Like said before, get back to work!" Ordered Levi angrily as they all dispersed "I don't have time to deal with this stupid drama." Levi whispered to himself for no one able to hear.

Petra and Eren made their way to the basement, neither talking on their way their. They had finally made it to the basement.

"D-did you really mean when you said that you love?" Petra asked Eren in a quiet tone.

"Of course though I did not mean for it to be said then and there. I was planning on something more special and romantic than that." Eren said with sadness "but I guess we should finish cleaning my old sleeping quarters. I am not too sure what the captain is planning on doing with this area since we are cleaning it, we never even cleaned it when I stayed down here but who knows. Maybe it has something to do with Annie, I have a feeling that even Levi doesn't know." This had made Petra think. She had never thought into this stuff too much, but it made sense to her if the scouting regiment could somehow make use of Annie and her powers.

 **(Timeskip through their cleaning and to lunch time for a break)**

"Alright Eren lets head outside, it is time for lunch. I heard from Levi that we will be having soup and bread, his treat." The beautiful blonde had said to her titan shifter lover.

"I haven't had soup since the walls had initially fallen," when Eren said this it saddened her a bit thinking of someone close to her lose all they love "it will be nice to have those memories brought back of my mom, just not of when she was eaten by the smiling titan."

"Smiling titan? What do you mean?" Petra asked curiously.

"The damn thing would have an evil smile stuck on its god forsaken face. My impressions were that it might have been stuck that way." Eren said while continuing to walk beside Petra as she was silent until they came outside.

The two were outside the initial entrance but were not noticed by their comrades. "I'm sorry for bring that up, Eren." Petra said softly. He looked back at her with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, it implores me to push forward for the sake of humanity. If it wasn't for her death I would have never been push far enough ever since Shiganshina district's collapse." Eren after saying that got a kiss on the lips from Petra for at least thirty seconds.

Eren had noticed something in the corner of his eye mid kiss. He noticed Mikasa was being held down by her fellow scouts from attacking Petra. Petra now noticing this was not shocked by her actions.

"Mikasa why can't you see he does not like you that way?!" Connie said while trying to restrain Mikasa but lost grip as Mikasa rushed a shocked Eren and Petra.

"Mikasa what are you doing?" Eren asked at the Ackerman. As Eren was pushed and shoved to the ground while trying to protect Petra. Almost as soon as she was about to be hit, Levi got a hold of Mikasa.

"Mikasa I'm ordering you to spend the next week in the basement at nighttime as a punishment for your actions. I hope you can learn to better control yourself from here on out."

At those words the couple made their way to the table where everyone else was sitting. Everyone was sitting at the table eating soup and bread quietly until Connie had spoken up.

"So Eren, the two of you took down the female titan together?" Eren nodded. "I guess you and Petra make a deadly combination." Eren smiled at this while taking a bite of bread.

"Yeah, I guess so. It has and will always be about trust because if we can't trust each other, then it will lead to failure. I made the mistake of picking to trust them I guess, me being the reason that they died." At the last sentence Eren and Petra started tearing up "But, it is best for us to not ponder on the what and if's of a situations when it already occurred."

"It is alright Eren. They died doing their duty." Petra said with sadness in her voice "But you saved me from being stomped in by Annie." Petra said happily.

"You know Eren, it is better to save one live more than none." Levi said "Ironically it was your lover out of all people. Anyways, how did you save her?" Petra blushed at being called Eren's lover.

"Yeah, Eren. How did she end up being one of the only survivors?" The potato girl asked.

"Well I can't really tell you because to be honest, I was so caught up in rage that I cannot remember what happened. Petra will need to tell you." Eren stated quietly, everyone staring at Petra.

"Well it was fairly fast paced, one moment I am slowly gliding away on my ODM gear in shock of Eld's death. The next moment I am seeing the female titan's leg coming for me. Then I hear Eren titan form roar in rage and grab Annie's titan form leg to toss her to the side." Petra said while everyone just listened in shock at the events "As for taking down Annie; Eren was getting beat before I cut its vital joints, rendering them useless. But it could not have been done without Eren help."

"Yeah…But what I have learned from fighting was something, if we can't accept it, then we will never be able to overcome newer threats like the armored and colossal titans." Eren said while everyone looked at him with curiosity " _You can't_ change anything unless _you_ can discard part of yourself too. To surpass monsters, _you_ must be willing to _abandon your humanity." Everyone was surprised at his words, but before anyone could say anything, Levi spoke up._

 _"Alright if you guys are done discussing the expedition, I want you guys to resume training. The reason why my old squad was so good was the fact that they had trust in one another." Levi said with reluctance "Just remember your jobs to keep Eren in check so he can harness more power and control in his titan form."_

 _So at that note the new Levi squad started training with one another, with Eren harnessing more of his attack titan powers._

 _ **Authors Notes: Sorry to cut it short here. I decided I would end it here so there would be a chapter for you guys to read. I realize that it has been some time since I posted a chapter. As for the chapter itself I want you guys to post some reviews for what you want me to do next and I will see how that would work. I want this fanfic to be unlike any of the other bizarre AoT fanfictions on the website.**_


	4. Chapter 4: training

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Attack on Titan. What a shame, ne?**

 _ **A.N.**_ **I want to say sorry for not uploading since a bit ago and I will keep uploading some more. It was just my computer has been acting slower lately and school has been overwhelming me. But now that school is practically over, I can say that I will be making more of these chapters more often.**

Chapter 4: Training day

Eren Jaeger and Petra Ral woke up that morning next to each other after yesterday's fruitful events. Petra was still in bed and noticed something was off, that a special someone was not with her at the moment. That was when she smelt food being cooked.

"Eren?" She asked but to no avail, had not gotten an answer "hmm i wonder what he is doing downstairs."

Petra then started to walk down the stairs to the dining room where the food for their squad is prepared. She walked in and saw everyone, including Levi, sitting at the table with Eren preparing food for everyone. Her expression was shocked because she never suspected Eren to have those skills.

"I see that you have finally awoken from your slumber Petra" the horse said sarcastically.

"Am I still dreaming because I never would have guessed Eren for a cook?" exclaimed Petra.

Meanwhile Eren was too concentrated on making everyone's food to see that Petra entered the room.

"Eren you shouldn't be rude, your little girlfriend is here. You are already a dirty person, I don't wanna discipline you for not having common decency" Levi said lazily.

Petra blushed at this statement, then realizing what he said. "CAPTAIN! You will not discipline Eren for that...that's my job!" Petra said, making everyone spit out their water and laugh.

"I'm just trying to cook food for everyone and get embarrassed…" Eren muttered under his breath. "Alright the food is done everyone, Petra can you help me carry this food to the table?"

The blonde nodded her head and smiled in agreement.

They both went for the bacon, but then their hands touched. "I love you Petra." Eren said soft enough for only her to hear. She replied with a small hug. But Jean and Armin noticed this and were whispering to each other about it and then Jean spoke up.

"Can you love birds hurry up already? I know you guys are hungry but I didn't know you were hungry in that way." Jean joked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We are hurrying up already." Eren said with Petra still in his arms. They both then separated from each other and put the food on the table then sat down together.

Everyone started eating without saying a word but it was Connie and Sasha who spoke up first. "Wow! Eren this is so delicious, where did you learn how to cook this good?"

Before Eren could say anything, Mikasa answered for him. "Eren's mother taught myself and him how to cook in case she ever passed away. It never looked like he was paying attention to the lessons, but I guess me and his mother's observations were wrong about him."

"I guess Jaeger isn't such a mess up after all," it was then that Erwin walked in the room "Eren, we must talk about your training...in private." With that Erwin started walking to the outside. On instinct, Eren followed.

"Alright Eren I think we are far enough from Levi and the others so they can't hear us."Erwin stated as they were sitting at the stables. "We are going to be training your titan ability and all aspects of it. You are going to need this if you are going to protect your friends and especially, lead humanity to victory."

Eren shook his head in agreement. He knew he has to master his titan ability in order to protect his friends and more importantly, Petra.

"There are times where you might just lose those closest to you, I know you would never want to lose Petra. She is a great girl and you are a lucky man to have her." Erwin said with hints of experience of losing those close to him.

"I don't wanna lose her commander…" Eren said sadly "I'll do anything to ensure a future for her, even if it costs me my life."

"You know our last commander, Shamus, told me a lot about you. You have a will of fire. I believe you are the hope to bring us back on the offense for humanity." Erwin then continued "I don't know how you see yourself, but you have a sense of that is almost terrifying. Shamus had said this in his notes for his notes on you, though it never seemed it, he always believed it."

"I never knew that...oh hey Petra!" Eren said after spotting Petra walking over to the two. "When did you get here?"

"I just came here to remind Erwin that your food is getting cold and you need to have your energy for training today, I'm going to whip you into shape today! And also in other ways too…" Erwin's eyes widened at the second part to her statement.

"Alright then, you guys should go back inside then and eat. Our conversation was at an end anyway. Eren just remember what I said though…" with that being said the two started walking back to the fortress they call their headquarters and saw their squad coming out of it the same time they were going in.

"Me and Eren will be finishing our food so be will have enough energy for training today." Petra said to Levi while everyone could hear and acknowledged it.

"Of course, just make sure to have enough energy today Jaeger, you will need it, Erwin informed me last night." at Levi saying that, the couple walked in the mess hall with their food still on the table and started eating. About halfway through eating, Petra spoke up.

"What kind of training did Erwin want you to do today that is different?"

"Titan shifting" that was all Eren said before looking back to his food.

"Eren don't worry about it, I know there will not be another incident like before. Come here…" Petra said while closing her eyes and coming in for a kiss for Eren. Eren saw this and followed her and they kissed.

It didn't stop at that though, they held their kiss while intertwining tongues. Both were fighting for dominance, but they were not satisfied yet but in fact wanted more and both could see that.

"Eren-you-wanna do-this now?" Petra said trying to speak between breaths while undoing her shirt. Eren saw this and decided to follow suit after her.

Eren saw her perky c cup tits and felt his dick start to harden. He then started to kiss down her neck, moving to her tits and sucking on her erect nipples and moving his hand in her pants and rubbing her pussy, feeling her wetness all over his hand and heard her moan.

"EREEEEEEN! OHHH MMHHMMMHMH! That feels sooo good!" Petra moaned load enough for any good listeners to notice but not loud enough.

He then kept moving his finger fast on her clit and making her moan louder with pleasure. She then felt like she couldn't take it anymore and felt something starting to come out of her pussy. Eren tugged on her pants and took them off and bent her over the table and took out his now fully erect penis. Petra saw his penis and was shocked.

"Eren your dick is soo big, I don't think I'll be able to tak-" with Petra saying that he shoved his cock into her tight pussy and could feel the deeper he went, the tighter she got.

He started to thrust back and forth, going deeper every time and making Petra now start to scream in pleasure from how good it felt. By now their squad probably heard them but she didn't wanna worry about that right now.

She felt that the feeling she felt in her pussy earlier started to come back again and heard him say "I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" she had no idea what that was but she didn't care because it felt so good.

Just when she thought Eren was about to cum, she felt him pull out "Wait wha-" was all Petra said before she felt Eren shove his cock in her ass before letting out a yelp and feeling herself cum and Eren as well finishing in her ass.

She saw Eren pulling out and looked like he was about to finish up but she had another idea.

"You are not done yet." Petra said while taking his cock in her hands. "You did me one, now I'll do you another!"

Petra started to stroke Eren's dick with one hand and fondled his balls in the other. She heard him moan with pleasure so she moved her mouth to his balls, putting them in his mouth and started to suck.

She then moved to the shaft and started to deep throat and moving her head back and forth.

"Troublesome kids…" was all they heard from the doorway and at that same time when Petra pulled out in shock, Eren sprayed her face with cum.

The scene Levi was looking at was a naked Eren and a naked Petra whom had cum covered all over her body. He had no idea what to think, or what to say.

"We are very sorry Captain! It is very hard not to do with a girl like Petra" Eren said.

"I know...most superiors would be disappointed at the act displayed here but...I'm actually proud of you Eren." Levi said with a shocked Eren Petra looking at him "I didn't think you had it in you Jaeger."

That was when their squad walked in the room, wondering what all the noise was…

 _ **A.N.**_ **Well that was chapter 4 guys. I thought it was an ironic and misleading title because the whole thing was supposed to be about the training for his titan. Well I found it to be a fun little sudden turn in plot, especially the end! Well if you guys enjoyed this chapter please like it if you enjoyed it, I'll start working on my next chapter, expect it to be out by the end of next week.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Attack on Titan, if I did I think it would not be aired due to rather...inappropriate scenes.**

 _ **A.N.**_ **Well this is chapter 5 of this series so far. I hope you guys enjoyed the lemon last chapter. If you guys want more of those types of scenes like that, be sure to leave a review saying you want it. But thank you for the support you guys have given me so far, I will actually start getting into the plot.**

 **Chapter 5: The aftermath**

"Well it looks we came in on a bad time...but looks like you came in just in time, Eren" Jean Joked to lighten the mood, "ummm guys, where is Mikasa?"

Eren then realized what would happen and turned to see Mikasa about to cut down Petra who was unaware of her situation. It all felt like slow motion all happening at once, he didn't know how but he knew he just couldn't come close to losing her again and actually lose her this time.

He felt adrenaline rushing through his veins as he went to block Mikasa's blade's in just enough time, but it got his arms cut off. At Mikasa seeing that she then jumped back.

"Eren, move back I must slay her for being your first. She cannot live." Mikasa stated fiercely.

At that Mikasa attempted to move only to be stopped by Levi.

"What you are not thinking is wrong...but don't get me wrong I would probably do the same in your same if I was you," Levi said, "but just remember with every action comes a consequence, sometimes they are good and the rest are bad. But that all depends on you, just don't let this be the end because of jealousy and allow you to turn rogue."

Mikasa then just realized her actions and what they led to and just simply walked away.

"When I was told we were going to train Eren in his titan form, I thought we were trying to tame some other monster!" Petra remarked while holding onto Eren, still covered in his cum but he still couldn't care.

"Well Eren I did not expect this from you out of all people in our squad," Armin said "I always thought it was Connie and Sasha were going to get caught first!"

"Hey…" Connie said before realizing what he said "I think I can agree with you on this one this time Armin…"

"C'mon Petra let's get you cleaned up," Eren gestured her up to follow him while laughing a bit,"As much as I enjoy my artwork and as much as you would like to gobble it up to satisfy me my little blonde demon slut."

With that said the two walked out, Petra not even bothering to put on clothes because of her body. She ignored Armin and Jean who were staring at her rack the entire time, knowing that they probably never saw a girl before and she might as well let them see their first.

"Those two need to get a room...and actually just do it in the room." Connie said when the lovers walked away, the rest just nodded in agreement.

Eren and Petra are walking up the stairs when Eren is led to a door and tries to open it.

"Oh how silly of me, I completely forgot about your arms being cut off and all." she said holding in her laugh.

"Oh man you are so mean" Eren pouted.

"I think Levi is more of a sadist for having me clean us both ha ha." Petra Joked.

At that Petra opened the bathroom door, since she was already naked she started to undress Eren. He only had his pants on so it was pretty easy.

She undid his button and took off his pants with him blushing profusely.

"I think it was punishment for having sex in the dining room, it would make sense." Eren said as Petra started taking off his pants.

As Petra took off his underwear and pulled it down. She then stared at his dick because of how big it actually was and couldn't believe it.

"You like what you see?" Eren asked making her blush.

"I better help you into the tub in case you slip." Petra then proceeded to lift him into the tub to the much of his surprise. "There you go!"

Petra then started to clean Eren from how dirty he was and finished pretty quickly.

"You know Petra, I'll have to repay you some time…" Eren said while winking at Petra.

Eren was being led by Petra through the corridors when they reached the dining room, at this point it's dinner time so they came in just in time.

"I am glad to see you two getting here on time, I was scared I might have to come find you and catch you…" Levi said as he trailed off "Doing whatever, as long as it doesn't interfere with Eren's titan training and progress. Tomorrow we are meeting up with the Garrison because of some suspicious activity south of wall Maria, a lot of titan sightings."

With that being said Eren and Petra took their respective seats next to one another. Everyone was eating and dinner was already out on plates for the two. Mikasa was surprisingly the first to speak up.

"Captain why does the Garrison need help with just a few titans? Is there something else we don't know yet?" Mikasa questioned Levi.

"Well it is because Mike was found dead due to being killed by a titan without his OMD gear on his person or anywhere to be found…" Levi said in his emotionless tone.

"To think that Mike could have fallen to a titan is unspeakable, he was only second to Erwin and Levi!" Eren spoke angrily and then his eyes fell to the food he was eating "Captain, I have a feeling it has to do with another titan shifter! It could have been the armoured titan or colossal, I just feel we should start suspecting people to be such to get to Mike in such a way."

"Interesting theory Jaeger, maybe I'll consider it, anyone you can think of as who might be a suspect to be a titan shifter?" Levi asked an Eren who was stuffing his face with a worried Petra next to him making sure he doesn't make himself choke.

"Reiner...and Bertolt…" at this the whole room went dead silent at what he suggested.

"EREN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ACCUSING THEM OF BEING TITAN SHIFTERS?!" The squad besides Petra and Levi yelled at him because of the friendship they built with the two, while making side comments about how he shouldn't say such a thing.

"QUIET!" Levi commanded and they quieted down "I think that I might just believe you, but why do you think to accuse specifically these two?"

"Because the two always hung out with Annie and they all seemed to be part of the same trio without anyone else to back the story from their past, not to mention the fact that they resemble the titans in appearance. Not so much for Bertolt but seeing how the armoured titan is Reiner and Annie was one, two thirds being shifters seems odd, it would make more sense if all were shifters since they all traveled together and perhaps not even of this country." Eren said while shocking every single person at the table.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **Sorry for the delay guys, I haven't got the time to continue this story last summer but now that I can because of certain situations opening opportunities for me to do so. If you guys have any requests for any other kind of story you want me to do, it will 9/10 probably happen.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Garrison Regiment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or the rights to it, isn't that right guys?**

 _ **A.N.**_ **Sorry for the delay for last chapter yet again, I am going to be uploading more chapters but also short chapters like last chapter. It's just that I don't want to spend too much time on a writers block and stop uploading chapters. Btw i'm thinking about turning this into a harem, let me know your thoughts.**

 **Chapter 6: The Garrison Regiment**

"Alight Eren and Petra please keep your hands off each other for at least one day, please?" Armin said a bit frustrated that instead of acknowledging him they ignored him and started making out.

"Don't even try with those two Armin, they are just lovestruck, they are just using it to keep away from reality." Jean said to Armin sighing "Well I guess thats alot better than reality with us dying all the time."

Everyone else in the carriage agreed with that being said. Levi was guiding the horse pushing the carriage to their destination. But even though he couldn't tell what exactly was going on, he saw Eren being eyed by Mikasa with a look of lust in her eyes, but he had no time for melodrama right now so he just paid attention to the road as his annoying squad bickered behind him.

It took a couple hours for Levi squad to make it to the meet up point on the wall with the Garrison regiment. The fastest part being going up the wall with their gear. Both Commander Erwin and Pyxis being there, whose presence confused the squad.

"Alright now for you to get briefed on the situation," Commander Pyxis said "We have some scouts stuck at an old castle and called for reinforcements through a flare. There were quite the swarm of titans there so we request that Levi squad takes care and secures the soon to be dead scouts."

They all nodded in agreement at that.

"Excuse me sir but who is held up in the castle?" Eren asked Erwin.

"It is Reiner's squad, Levi squad I am sure you know what to do after we secure them." Erwin whispered to Levi squad only for them to hear. "Now go! We must save those whose lives are in peril!"

It was about early morning that they had finally reached their destination. What they saw shocked them all when they were looking for the castle. They found rubble everywhere and all titans in the area were heading for one specific spot, which the scouts had picked up on.

"Alright guys i want you to scatter and cover as much ground as you can and try making it to where the titans are headed towards, I''ll take out the stragglers. Any questions?" Levi said, when no one answered he swooshed off and started killing off stragglers.

That was when Levi squad all split up and heading towards their objective and killing titans along the way. Everyone was in groups of two, Eren and Petra were the first to reach the scene.

"Ha! There's my first titan kill without my titan form!" Eren shouted triumphantly "You see that Petra?! I'll soon catch up to you in kills"

"You'll never catch up to me in titan kills Eren" Petra joked.

Eren met her on the rubble and started kissing her and grabbing her ass but was stopped when he heard someone.

"Ahem" Reiner said to get their attention "thanks for saving us and all you two but please just get a room. Also where is the rest of your squad at Eren? I hope it not just you, Petra and Levi."

At that being said Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Sasha, and Levi came zipping through.

"Alright are any of you hurt?" Levi asked.

"Yes, my arm got bitten by a titan, not a very large one but it still needs to heal for a while." Reiner said as he pointed to the cast on his arm.

"Okay, Erwin wants a report on what happened when we return, I want what happened here witten down." Levi commanded.

All the injured were put in the carts, fortunately nobody had died, and not to mention there was a revelation of Ymir being a titan and Christa wasn't Christa's name but it was actually Historia. Even Reiner had been put in the cart to avoid him getting suspicious. It was just about morning when they reached the wall and were up.

"Have a minute? We need to talk." Reiner said to Eren.

"What about?"

"Five years ago, we demolished the wall and began our attack on humanity." Reiner confessed with Bertolt with a shocked look on his face behind Reiner.

"Reiner! Are we doing this right now?!" Bertolt asked and only received a nod.

At this Mikasa and Petra came out of nowhere and slashed the two titan shifters in attempt to prevent their transformation. All they got in response was an angry Reiner and Bertolt.

"Eren run!" Petra yelled to Eren but was soon caught in Reiners transformation and grabbed by him. Reiner had then started down the wall in his titan form with Eren in hand and Bertolt on the wall in his colossal form.

"Reiner, Bertolt!" Eren yelled with tears streaming down his face in betrayal "You betrayed us all and deceived us to think you were who you really were not! You traitors, I'll kill you!"

At this Eren transformed in Reiners hand, destroying it and then slugging Reiner in the face and then landing on the ground. Petra and Mikasa then landed on his shoulders.

 _ **To be continued**_

 **There is another chapter for attack on titan: Bonds. What will happen next? Who knows but me, but until then be sure to review and favorite.**


End file.
